


Broken Pieces

by campbellxliz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Love, i honestly am so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campbellxliz/pseuds/campbellxliz
Summary: Yes, this is a love story. Rated M for occasional smut.Also this is an old one I'm moving over from FanFic so pardon the shit writing. It had potential.





	1. Chapter 1

2837 days and 3 hours. That's how long she had been a prisoner of Lord Snoke. She had acquiesced to the role of apprentice only because she wanted to live, she wanted the power. But her heart was never in it; how could she ever serve the man who murdered her parents? That day, eight years ago, still haunted her when she closed her eyes. So she didn't close her eyes. It was a promise she made until she was strong enough to kill her master like every Sith before her.

Her boots clicked on the tile floor as she strode down the hall, considering what a dumb organization the First Order was. She wasn't particularly sympathetic to The Resistance either, though. She turned the corner and saw a young man she had never seen before walking towards her. His black robes flowed behind him as he walked with purpose, though the moment he saw the girl he was distracted. He changed his path so that he could stand in front of her.

"I haven't seen you before," he commented, appraising her body as he backed her against the wall. He put his gloved hand on her cheek and slowly slid it down her throat until he could rub her collar bone with his thumb.

The girl's breath caught in her throat the moment he approached her. He was unconventionally handsome with a long nose and full lips that formed into a smirk. She didn't resist as he closed the space between them, the leather of his glove sending chills down her spine.

The Sith Lord Snoke approached his apprentices, looking for the boy in particular. He spotted the two of them intimately pressed against the wall, but did not think of it as anything to be concerned about. "Come, Kylo," he ordered. "I see you've met Kira, now let her be."

At the mention of their names their eyes connected. Kira had heard of Snoke's other apprentice, but knew nothing of him until now. She had only heard his name which was a great deal more than Kylo had heard of her.

"She's exquisite," he breathed without breaking eye contact.

"You can have her, if you can take her," Snoke chuckled and took Kylo away from the girl.

Kira watched the two depart as she touched her neck, her nerves still tingling. Kylo knew she was watching him and tried to focus on what his master was telling him, but he could not concentrate. He wanted her and he always got what he wanted. It was only a matter of time until he could be alone with her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just the next day that Snoke summoned Kira. She had hoped that he would assign her a new position or send her on a mission; anything to get her away from heer with nothing to do but train all day.

"You are to help train Kylo Ren," Snoke ordered to the girl on bended knee. "I am taking him out of the order of knights to be a commander within the First Order. You have been my apprentice for longer; you will stay with him."

"Yes, Master," Kira responded, keeping her head bowed. She dared not move until she was dismissed.

"Go," Lord Snoke waved her away.

She left Snoke behind and closed her eyes. She let the Force surround her and used it sense everything and everyone nearby. Kira continued to walk with her eyes closed until she found Kylo. He was alone and wore his knight's mask.

"Come," she ordered. "We are going to spar."

Kylo scoffed. "Why should listen to your orders?"

Kira tilted her head to the side and clicked her tongue. She didn't like the mask covering his eyes. "Because you are older, but I do not think you can win," she tried goading him into coming with her.

"You know nothing of me," he replied and followed Kira to the training room, a large empty chamber with walls covered in gouges from lightsabers. Kira's declaration had annoyed him and now he had to prove her wrong. What could a girl, only nineteen, have over him; twenty-three and one of the Knights of Ren?

Kira turned and faced Kylo once in the training room. She unsheathed her lightsaber, from each end of the handle a glowing, red blade appeared. It was only one of three doubled bladed sabers that had ever existed. Kylo presented his as well. Kira could tell immediately that the crystal inside was unstable because of the way his blade crackled and sparked. By the hilt there were two smaller blades only a couple inches long creating a cross-guard, vents to let the pressure out.

"Can you see through that thing?" Kira taunted, referring to the mask.

Kylo responded with an attack that Kira easily parried. She soon discovered that while she was quicker, he was physically stronger. During the fight Kira was able to knock the helmet from his head. Seeing his face had much the same effect as it did when she first met him, only now, sweating and angry, she found him more attractive. And she slipped. She let Kylo get close and as their blades pressed together, she found her strength failing her. His blade got closer and closer to her face and she feared he would not stop. Then, suddenly she found her strength and pushed him away just far enough to escape from between him and the wall. Still, they were less than a foot apart.

Kylo lowered his blade, as he approached quickly. He caught her off guard, crashing his lips into hers. Kira closed the blade and tossed it aside, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lowered her to the ground gently, in a way that his kisses were not. He reached his hands under her shirt as he bit her neck. Kira moaned and let him remove her shirt. She clawed at his tunic as well until it was also removed. He ground his hips into her and Kira felt his hardness against her. It was then she decided that she wanted him and continued to provoke him until they were both naked and he remained on top of her. Kylo was not so eager, he wanted to make Kira beg. He trailed his kisses down, between her breasts, to her stomach and then skipped to her inner thighs where he bit down, leaving marks like the ones on her neck. Kira let out a moan, feeling the wetness pool between her legs. Finally, Kylo trailed his kisses back up, landing on the spot between her thighs. Kira cried out his name and he smiled into her, licking inside of her and touching her clit with his thumb. She knotted her fingers through his thick, dark hair, encouraging him. He lifted up his head and Kira watched him lick his lips, tasting her. He loved the taste of her, but he moved up against her so he could put his cock inside of her. She screamed in a mix of pleasure and pain as he thrust into her. She clawed at his back, leaving raw scratches. As the ferocity of his thrusts increased, Kira felt herself about to cum. She cried out with a moan she didn't know she was capable of as she exploded. At that moment, Kylo paused, allowing himself a second of pleasure as she tightened on his cock, then he pulled out spilling his own cum on her stomach and chest. With a sigh and a gentle kiss he rolled off of Kira.

She was exhausted, unsure if her legs would be able to support her if she stood up. "I don't think that's what Snoke meant by helping you train," she murmured.

Kylo reached over to her, taking her chin in his hand. "You may be Lord Snoke's apprentice and I may be yours to train, but you are mine; entirely mine."


	3. Chapter 3

It was weeks, closer to a month, before Snoke gave either of them any kind of assignment.

"You seem frustrated," Kylo commented as they boarded his ship.

"We are supposed to find a man who could be on any of a dozen planets, who might know where San Tekka is, who may know where a map is, that may lead to Luke Skywalker. It's nothing but a wild bantha chase, Kylo," Kira grumbled.

Kylo sighed, looking down at her. She was always difficult and he couldn't understand why when she had been Lord Snoke's apprentice for so many years. "We do what our master asks of us, without question," he growled and led her onboard.

Kira huffed, but didn't put up a fight. She had always admired the ship, but never been inside of it. It was of decent size and could have fit a number of storm troopers along with the two of them, but they were alone. "A discreet mission" Snoke had called it.

Kylo loved his ship, choosing to fly it himself instead of turning on the auto-pilot. Kira watched him fly, shivering all the while. She had forgotten how cold space was. Kylo sensed her discomfort without turning towards her. He offered a hand, begging her to come closer. She did, placing herself on his lap and he wrapped one arm around her waist and immediately she felt warmer. She leaned back into him and Kylo rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better," Kira agreed as they sped towards the planets of the mid-rim.

They pulled out of light speed just in front of Coyerti and landed on the outskirts, in a field far from cities. Kira was forced to remove herself from Kylo and he longed for her warmth to return to him. The two wrapped themselves in their cloaks and Kylo put his helmet on, concealing his face.

"I hate that thing," Kira muttered.

"You just like looking at me," Kylo teased, his voice changed by the respirator in the mask.

Kira ignored him. "So what's our plan? Go door to door, planet to planet until we find this Dorak? Do we even know his species?"

"You sound doubtful," Kylo commented.

"There's a lot of people on this planet to just go rummaging through all their minds," Kira grumbled and Kylo stopped walking.

He balked at her words, not having known of this trick. "You can do this?"

Kira raised her eyebrows, how much training had Snoke taught him? "Yes. Do you not cloud your mind from others?"

"I know how to, but I never understood why," Kylo replied honestly.

"Start. Now," Kira ordered. "Never let your guard down, even to me."

"And what of looking into the minds of others?" Kylo growled, growing frustrated.

Kira took his hand. "That will come," she promised.


	4. Chapter 4

They approached the edges of a town of buildings of a dull, brown color. It was easy to see it was set up in a simplistic manner, residences on the outside, shops in the middle, and the government in the center. Kira had been on recon missions before, but those were all solo assignments. Now, she wasn't sure where to begin.

"Here," Kylo interrupted her thoughts, holding out a set of comlinks.

Kira picked one up and he placed the other in his ear.

"You should do this alone," he told her.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked as she began testing out the comlink.

Kylo nodded. "There's only one way I know to get information out of people," he said, gently placing his hand where his lightsaber was hidden under his cloak.

Kira walked off towards the center of town. The sun was setting and if there was one thing Kira knew of people it was that they drank; every town had its watering hole and when people drank, they talked. "If shit goes down, you're gonna get me out of here, right?" Kira asked into her comlink.

Kylo sighed; it bothered him that she needed his assurance, that she couldn't just trust him to do right. "You're mine," he growled back because a man who cannot take care of what's his is not a man at all.

The tavern was dimly lit, not overly crowded, and a terrible house band was playing in the corner. Kira hoped she was not drawing too much attention as she walked up to the bar though she could feel several sets of eyes on her. The bar tender gave Kira her drink and she paid, her eyes settling on a pair of shady men in the corner. As casually as she could she slid into the booth next to them. The two men glared at her, but Kira remained unintimidated.

"I'm hoping you can help me," she began.

The roguish looking man on the left raised his eyebrows and elbowed his partner. The partner, fair-skinned and light of hair spilled his drink down his chin, startled by the sudden movement.

"We'd be more than willing to help a lady such as yerself," the one on the left smirked as his friend wiped beer from his chin.

"Shove it," Kira bit her tongue to stop herself from continuing with an insult. "I'm looking for someone and you two look like dodgy enough to have heard every rumor on this planet."

Blondie grinned. "Information costs."

"I'll pay," Kira replied. "If your information is useful."

"So what do you want to know, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Dorak. You know the name?" Kira asked. She silenced her own mind to look into theirs, see what they thought of when they heard the name.

"Yeah, I know Dorak," said the one on the left. "Pay up, I'll tell you what size shoes he wears."

Kira made to stand up, annoyed and disappointed.

"Where are you going, sweets?" the same man asked.

"You're lying and you've wasted my time," she sighed. "Forget I was here. Forget you ever heard the name Dorak."

"You were never here. We never heard the name Dorak," they repeated back to her.

"There's nothing here," Kira muttered into her comlink. "I'm coming back to the ship."

"That was quick," Kylo responded. "Are you sure?"

Kira nearly laughed at his naïveté. These things require finesse; ask the wrong person and Tekka would be on the other side of the galaxy before they even found Dorak. No one else in that place was someone you could ask and might know. "Yes, I'm sure."


	5. Chapter 5

After a couple weeks they moved on to Haidoral Prime. It was a dry planet that once held much life. It was covered in forests of dead trees. Kira immediately hated it. There was some strange beauty in the intertwining, barren branches, but when the sun was up and you could see their deadness, it looked like a place of nightmares. When she commented on this to Kylo he shrugged it off. "Plants die, people die, planets die," he said.

They spent a week on the planet and still they could find no evidence that Dorak even existed. He could have been a rumor and this could have been a wild bantha chase created by The Rebellion. When Kira returned to the ship, reporting that she had found nothing, Kylo snapped. The frustration of this mission finally came to a boil and an anger that Kira had never seen before flashed in his eyes. He drew his lightsaber and with a shout began hacking at the trees. Kira jumped back startled at his outburst.

"Kylo!" she shouted, but he couldn't hear her over his own growls. "Kylo! Kylo!" she tried again.

Finally he heard, turning to her, a death-grip still on his saber. He looked at the girl and was unable to read her expression. It wasn't fear or anger. Gradually, he realized what he had done and the position he put Kira in as flames from the trees rose around him. While Kira watched Kylo throw his fit, she saw him for what he was; a broken kid.

"Kylo," she said again, more softly.

Calm washed over Kylo as the anger dissipated. He returned his lightsaber to its place on his belt.

Without a word, the two walked side by side back onto the ship and set a course for Aleen. Still, there was nothing. Kylo waited for Kira to return, arms crossed and with a grim expression that had settled upon his face as he remained in the pilot's seat. Immediately, Kira sensed something was wrong, even before she saw the scowl on Kylo's face.

"Lord Snoke made contact," he informed her, trying to hide his worry. "He wonders why we have not found him."

Kira could see it in his mind though, the fear that he was not powerful enough; that he would never be a Sith lord. "We will find him," she assured Kylo as she straddled his lap. "I promise." It came out as barely more than a whisper as she bent her head to meet his lips.

His hands traveled up her back and then back down to her thighs as they kissed. He picked her up and carried her through the ship to a back room where he laid her down on the bed. He took a moment to appreciate her on her back and then began stripping off her clothes. Kylo kissed and licked every inch of exposed skin. He allowed Kira to remove his clothes as well, but he would not put himself inside of her, not until she begged. He pinched her nipple, grinning as she cried out. Kira ran her fingers down his arms, leaving scratch marks and he replaced his fingers with his lips, moving his fingers down to the space between her legs and which he began to gently push into her.

"Kylo," she whimpered.

He licked her lips and grinned. "Beg," he commanded.

"Kylo," Kira moaned. "Please." When he didn't move, she tried again. "Please, I need you inside of me."

Satisfied, he removed his fingers and thrust his cock inside of Kira. She wasn't ready and cried out, pulling on his hair. He pulled out slowly and thrust again, this time, she screamed in pleasure. She bucked her hips against his wanting to be closer than their bodies would allow. Kylo let out a soft moan into her shoulder as he felt himself nearing his climax He slowed down and with one hand began rubbing Kira's clit bringing her to her own climax. She choked on her moan, her body convulsing with pleasure. Kylo pulled out of her spilling his seed on her chest and stomach. He moved to lay on top of her, kissing her lips, and not minding the sticky and viscous liquid between them.

"Are you good?" he murmured, kissing her shoulder.

Kira nodded, satisfied and Kylo rolled off of her. Kira rolled onto her side curling up next to him and placing a hand on his chest. He placed one hand over hers and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Tell me your story," Kira said. "Who were you before all this?"

"None of that matters," Kylo refused her request.

"Tell me," she begged again. "And I'll tell you mine."


	6. Chapter 6

In the end, Kylo's curiosity won out. He wanted to know everything about Kira.

"My parents named me Ben," he began. "Ben Solo was my name. My parents: Leia Skywalker, Han Solo. They were awful parents, too caught up in themselves to even realize they had a son. Sent me away to my uncle's new and improved Jedi Academy. I was there with a bunch of other kids who could use the Force, but they were all idiots. I was better than all of them, I am the grandson of Darth Vader!

"Lord Snoke came to me while I was there. He told me how powerful I could be if I let him be my teacher. He taught me how to carry on my grandfather's legacy. But we needed to make sure the Jedi would never come to power. So I did.

"I killed all of them. Every last one of the girls and boys I had been training with for years because it is what my commander asked of me, because he could make me powerful. Luke escaped though, I probably didn't stand a chance against him as a teenager. Ben was weak and so I left him behind. I became Kylo and I joined the Knights of Ren under the First Order under the command of Lord Snoke. I rose through the ranks there and Lord Snoke brought me back to finish what we started. I am here to find Luke Skywalker, finish the Order of the Jedi and honor Darth Vader's legacy."

Kira listened, unable to imagine the kind of pressure he was putting on himself. Holding up legacies of men who had faded into legend, he tried to simultaneously forsake and honor his family. "Ben," she murmured his true name as she traced circles on his chest.

He grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Never call me that!" he growled. "Ben is dead."

"Kylo, then," Kira sighed. "I, on the other hand, loved my parents although I, too, had a renowned grandfather. My father hated his father, Senator-turned-emperor Palpatine. When he met my mother, he ran away. Of course I was born after he died, so there was no need to keep me a secret. Until Snoke rose up in power. He knew of my lineage. Had my parents slaughtered and kidnapped me. I was only a kid, eleven when he took me and began training me in the ways of the Force. One day I will be powerful enough to avenge my parents. That is why I am here," she added lamely.

Kylo did not speak, but remained holding onto her. He pulled her closer, worrying about the dangerous game that she played. "You shouldn't think like that," he said finally. "It is foolish and it is treason."

Kira never thought of herself as a traitor and her stomach began to churn. Perhaps she should have kept her secret, but in that bed the world did not seem to exist. "But you still love me?" she tried to ask confidently, flirtatiously and not with the nervousness plaguing her mind.

"I do," he replied honestly and kissed her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo wanted to find Dorak and return to Lord Snoke with the information quickly. But his priority was to not lose Kira; either she would flee or their master would find her out and kill her. If she returned with him, she would see the truth and power that is in the Dark Side.

"Come with me," Kira commanded of him when they landed on Shu-torun, the fourth planet in the Mid-Rim that they had visited.

No was on the tip of Kylo's tongue, but her eyes told him she would not let this go. He did not think he would fail at this mission, it was simply strategy; Kira was better at manipulating people.

The streets of Shu-torun were crowded and Kylo grew frustrated as he knocked shoulders with everyone that passed by. Kira noticed his grumbling and found it amusing. Watching him instead of where she was walking, Kira collided with a clean-shaven man.

The man interrupted before she could apologize. "Well, look at you, pretty thing," he winked. "You can run into me anytime."

"What was that?" Kylo growled stepping in between them.

"Nothing," the man put his hands up in surrender. "Just saying I'd wouldn't mind having her against me if you know what I mean."

Kylo's hand moved up to his lightsaber. The movement was so quick, Kira was the only one who caught it. She could feel him trembling with anger beside her and softly placed a hand on his arm. He felt the gentle pressure of her fingers and paused his motion.

"Let him go," Kira urged, begging him not to draw attention to themselves.

He remembered how Kira had looked at him in the forest of Haidoral Prime and reluctantly relaxed from his offensive position, disappointed he did not get to see fear in the man's face. Instead, he shoved past him, dragging Kira along with him. In her heart she wouldn't have minded seeing the man cut down to size. She would have done it herself if they weren't on a mission. Now, though it was too risky, but she couldn't deny the attractiveness of Kylo protecting her.

The third bar they visited in the city finally brought an end to their quest. Kylo asked the barkeep if he had heard of a man called Dorak and without hesitation, pointed towards a drunk at the corner of the counter.

The man was slouched on the countertop, his head resting on his arm and his eyes unfocused. Kylo and Kira each sat down on a side of him. He barely reacted to their presence. Kira poked his shoulder, but he didn't move. She poked him again, harder. This time, he slurred a greeting.

"You Dorak?" Kira asked, leaning in close. She could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. Although overwhelmed, she did not pull back. She glared, waiting for an answer while Kylo hovered anxiously in the back.

The drunk smiled sloppily. "James Dorak," he managed.

"We heard you knew about Lor San Tekka," Kira probed, reaching out to his mind in case he thought of something useful.

"Haven't seen him in years," Dorak slurred and chugged the last of his drink. He hounded the barkeep for another before continuing, all inhibitions gone and all the while keeping his back to Kylo. "Last I heard he was in the Western Reaches of space. Jakku or Takodana? No, that wasn't it. Jomark, I think. Why? Who are you?"

The hum of a lightsaber permeated the air near Kira, but voices and music drowned it out in the rest of the establishment. "Thank you, you have been most helpful," Kylo hissed in the man's ear as the glowing blade pierced his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

The couple returned to Snoke with their information and he gave them a star destroyer. The Supreme Leader would give them troops after more recon. He needed his apprentices to find out exactly where Lor San Tekka was located before the First Order could make a move. This target was nothing like Dorak.

Kylo slept soundly in Kira's bed, curled on his side with his back towards her. His life was finally falling into place: he had power and standing within the First Order, his master knew he was competent, and tomorrow he would be alone with Kira again as they canvased the Western Reaches of space.

Kira lay awake next to him, staring at the ceiling. She had felt her body changing months ago. As she tried to pace her own heartbeat, she was loathe to admit that she couldn't hide it any longer. She would have to leave the First Order and running from Snoke would be extremely dangerous, but Kira didn't know how no one else had noticed. She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Kylo and dressed, careful not to make a sound. As she left the room, heading toward the hangar where she planned to steal a ship, she forced herself not to look back. The tears came anyway.

Rolling over, Kylo realized there was a space where Kira was supposed to be. In a panic, he threw on his cloak and grabbed his lightsaber, rushing to find her. He recklessly threw himself through the hallways coming upon her climbing into the ship. He grabbed her shoulder, merely intending to pull her back into him, but instead only succeeded in frightening her. Kira jumped, shoving him away. When she realized it was Kylo, her heart sank.

"What are you doing?" He growled, moving back towards her and grabbing her wrist.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Kira cried as she tried to pull away.

"You're running away?" Kylo snarled. "After everything, you betray me by running away? Our master would have me kill you!"

Kira tried to keep her tears minimal, to not collapse into hysterics as she did when her parents were killed. "Please, Kylo. I'm pregnant."

The air disappeared from Kylo's lungs and he felt as though he had just been punched in the stomach. He had never considered a child, but he recognized immediately why Kira had to go. Lord Snoke would never have approved of their relationship and now that Kira carried life inside of her, her own life was at risk along with the clump of cells in her stomach.

Freed from his grasp, Kira now reached for Kylo. "You could come with me. We could run! We could go as far from here as we can get and have a family."

"No," Kylo shook his head. That would be impossible. That was a dream for people not like him. "You have to go."

"Kylo," she whispered his name so gently he hardly heard it.

"I can't go with you. Lord Snoke would track the two of us down in a heartbeat. You would be safer without me," Kylo tried explaining when Kira didn't make to leave, he continued. "I want to be with you, but I can protect you better from here."

Kira understood, she always understood. That was why she tried to leave without saying goodbye. She crashed her lips into his and before she could become any sadder, she ran.


	9. Chapter 9

As Kira flew through space, it dawned on her that she had nowhere to go. She had no idea how to raise a kid and no family to teach her, but Kylo did; the notorious Han Solo and the rebel princess Leia Organa. Before her parents died, they told Kira all the stories about the Rebel Alliance and the Empire.

Han Solo was easy to track down; he had reverted back into a smuggler and plenty of weak minds knew about him. Kira was surprised that he flew a freighter, not the legendary Millennium Falcon. She wasn't surprised when he pointed a blaster at her face, demanding to know who she was and what she wanted.

Instinctively, she put a hand on her stomach as though that would protect the fetus. "I-My name is Kira. I know your son, K-Ben, and I need your help."

Han narrowed his eyes, not relaxing his hold on his weapon. Aside from family, only one other person knew his son had become Kylo Ren. "You need to start from the beginning. Now," he demanded.

Kira gulped, not sure how much she should, how much she could tell. "I met Ben serving under Snoke," she began, careful to use the name his parents gave him. "I planned on running away sooner, but I met him, and…" she trailed off, not sure how to describe her relationship to her lover's father. "The point is I'm pregnant and I have nowhere to go, no family, I thought maybe, Ben's parents…."

Han sighed and lowered the blaster. She was pitiful and allegedly carrying his grandchild. "How did you end up with the First Order? Where is your family?"

Kira's upper lip began to curl into a snarl, furious that he would accuse her of willingly working for the First Order and Snoke. "He killed my parents and kidnapped me to be his apprentice. I hate Snoke, but love your son. I just thought maybe you could help me find somewhere to raise our kid, point me in the direction of your wife. I don't know," she shrugged, her anger subsiding into helplessness.

"D'Qar," Han growled and shooed her off his ship. Leia was still a sore subject and he did not want to be involved in bringing this to her doorstep.

Kira took what she was given and flew immediately to D'Qar. As her ship approached the planet, her scanners warned her of guns trained onto the vessel. She knew they recognized her ship to be one of the First Order's and it was luck that they didn't shoot her down immediately. "My name is Kira Palpatine and I wish to speak with Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan." She opened coms foregoing the formal process of requesting permission to land. Kira flew in circles, not daring descend any lower as she waited for a response.

After minutes of silence a female voice answered her. "You have permission to land."

Kira didn't realize she had been holding her breath until she let out a sigh of relief. But as she stepped off the ship, a new feeling of panic arose. A short woman with brown hair strode towards Kira, a dozen armed guards at her back. Before Kira could speak, one of the guards moved to her side and pinned her arms behind her back, cuffing her. Reluctantly, Kira allowed herself to be arrested and her lightsaber to be confiscated, hoping to gain their trust.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Leia said as Kira was brought into the base. "And it's General now."

They sat Kira down in a room, hand still cuffed behind her. Leia followed in and sat across the table from her, studying her, trying to figure out if she was a genuine girl or a liar. The two sat alone in the room in uncomfortable silence until the general finally spoke. "So how is it you know me as 'princess?'" she asked.

"Your son," Kira murmured.

Leia gasped. It was an answer she had not been expecting. "You've seen Ben? How is he?"

"He's a little shit," Kira answered, looking his mother dead in the eye. "But I love him."

Silence fell between them again, neither sure how to continue.

Finally, Kira found her words and spoke again. "I cannot say I have always done the right thing and I cannot say that I have ever supported your rebellion. But I had nowhere to go and I need your help."

Leia leaned back in her seat, intrigued. "My help?"

Kira nodded. "I have no family. Snoke slaughtered them for my legacy. But Kylo- Ben, told me about you and Han. And when I realized I needed to leave," Kira had lost her words again. She could not phrase it eloquently or fit everything into a couple concise sentences. She was tired and she gave up: "I'm pregnant with your grandkid."

Something in Leia's gut told her this girl wasn't lying. Immediately she called for the guards to remove Kira's shackles. When they asked if she was sure, Leia replied that the girl was family.


	10. Chapter 10

Snoke did not send Kylo after Kira. She was a loose end that would need to be tied up, but Skywalker was the priority. Kylo slaughtered his way through the Western Reaches until he found Tekka. Every interaction he had ended in violence now that he had no anchor. It pained Kylo, knowing that he would not return to have Kira in his arms; that he might never meet his own kid, but instead of the pain making him stronger, it made him feel weak. Though even without her, Kylo was able to find San Tekka.

They landed on Jakku, in a small village on the outskirts. Scout reports had a rebel pilot searching for Tekka as well. The old man was brought to Kylo by a pair of storm troopers. When it was ascertained that he no longer had the map to Skywalker, rage boiled inside of him. He unsheathed his lightsaber and in an impulse of anger, struck down the man his family called friend.

From his right, the rebel pilot revealed himself in a foolish attack. It was a matter that was easily dealt with. Kylo captured him in a matter of moments and the First Order left Jakku. He felt pride surge inside of him. Soon they would have the map to Skywalker. Kylo broke the pilot easily even though his heart wasn't in it. Kira had been gone for months and he would have rather known where she was and if she was okay than have the map; the map that was in a droid, a BB unit.

When word got back to the Rebellion that Poe Dameron had been captured by Kylo Ren, all eyes turned to Kira. It was no secret that she had once worked for the very organization they were trying to destroy.

"What will happen to him?" one of the commanders asked.

"He'll probably be tortured for information on the map," Kira answered although she knew that wasn't what the commander meant. She was very pregnant now and although she still had another month before the child was due, she was in pain. She focused on her breathing, barely hearing the follow up question:

"But will he live?"

"No," she finally found the strength to answer. "Once Kylo thinks he has outlived his use, he'll kill him; sooner if he's in a bad mood."

Leia interrupted, sensing Kira's discomfort. "Enough! We'll get Poe back" she shooed the man away and then turned to the girl. "You're in labor," she explained. "Come, we need to get you to the medical wing."

"But, I haven't been pregnant long enough!" Kira protested. Until this point, the pregnancy didn't seem entirely real. Kira was not ready to be a parent.


	11. Chapter 11

Spies throughout the galaxy would send information to General Hux and it would trickle down to Kylo. It angered Kylo that Hux knew the droid was on Takodana with Han Solo. Solo was his mission, a mission he needed to complete to finally belong to the darkside. Only a moment after the First Order landed, the Rebellion showed up inciting a battle. Kylo growled, he didn't have time for this. He commanded the handful of troopers he had taken on his own ship to avoid the battle and find the droid.

Kylo followed his target into the forest. How far can it get? Kylo thought when he didn't find the droid immediately. It rolls! He grew angrier with each passing second until he spotted a girl several yards away. Foolishly she wasn't running away and Kylo now had something to focus his anger on. As he approached he saw that she was young, about his age, and carried a blaster with her that was much too large for her to handle well. It took until he was nearly on top of her for the panic to begin. She fired at him, attacks that were easily deflected by his lightsaber. He raised his hand to deliver the final blow, but something stopped him. He hesitated because of something he saw in her mind. When he looked again, he saw the droid.

"You've seen the map," he grinned. Instead of killing her he knocked her unconscious to bring her back to the ship. He would find the map inside of her mind; the droid would be obsolete.

He brought the girl back to the base of the First Order and waited for her to wake up before fishing in her mind. He would only get subconscious thoughts and memories if she wasn't awake to respond to his questions; it would be a waste of his energy. He paced around the room. The longer it took for her to wake up, the more time the Rebellion had to find Skywalker using the actual map from the droid. It might be more prudent to annihilate them; Starkiller Base is now fully operational, so why not? These thoughts raced through his mind just as the girl's eyes opened.


	12. Chapter 12

Kira heard the commotion of a ship landing and the excitement of new arrivals. She held her infant son in her arms, but wasn't yet ready to move. When he was born, all her doubts disappeared. She thought he was the most beautiful thing in the galaxy and knew she would do everything and anything to give him a proper family. Everything still hurt and each time she tried to stand, blood pooled between her legs. But she focused on the Force and was able to recognize Han Solo and his friend, Chewbacca. Soon though, the commotion died down. They gathered in the main control room and Kira knew she couldn't sit on the sidelines any longer. Still cradling the little one against her chest she slowly joined the crowd. They didn't notice Kira at first, unabashedly talking about blowing up Starkiller Base.

Fear gripped Kira like a hand on her throat. "You can't!" she cried.

Silence fell and all eyes turned to look at her. Han jumped, startled and his eyes fell on the baby in her arms. Kira felt his fear, but kept it to herself.

"You can't," she repeated. "That's where Ben is."

Leia looked over to Han, looking for an answer. No one else in the room understood Kylo and Ben were one in the same. "Finn and I are going to bring down the shields. We'll get him out of there," Han told her.

"Then I'm coming too," Kira declared, believing she was the only one who would be able to save Kylo.

Han shook his head. "What about your kid?" The idea of her leaving her child behind was abhorrent to him. He and Leia had made that mistake before.

Leia reached out and took the swaddled baby from Kira. "He'll be with family," she told Han.

The flight to Starkiller Base was terrifying and set Kira on edge. Han's brilliant idea was to pull out of lightspeed as they were landing. "We're not going to save anybody if you kill us before we get there!" she yelled at him.

Han only grinned at her.

They filed off the Falcon and approached the main hub on the planet.

"So what was your job here?" Han asked Finn.

"Sanitation," the boy admitted.

"Sanitation?" Han cried. "Do you know anything at all about the shields?"

"I don't care about the shields," Finn told him. "I'm here to get Rey."

Kira couldn't believe her ears and apparently, neither could Han. "There are people depending on you!" he yelled.

"If she can get this Ben, why can't I get Rey?" Finn argued.

"It's not that simple," Kira piped up. "He's not some prisoner we have to find and break out!"

"No?" Finn sneered. "Then who is he? Why is he more important than Rey?"

Kira grimaced. It was because Ben was the father of her child, because he was the son of Han and the General, Rey was just a girl from Jakku as Kira understood it. "Bit of an asshole," she answered Finn. "Wears all black and a mask. Ring a bell?"

Finn growled and launched himself at her. "Kylo Ren?" He growled.

Han stepped in between him. "Watch it, boy," he pushed Finn back. "That's my daughter-in-law."

Kira smiled for the first time since she left Kylo.

"Alright, alright," Finn backed down. "I have an idea about the shields, but then can we get Rey?"

Han agreed and let Finn lead them inside to the control station. The captain wasn't ready to give her life for the cause because she took down the shields with Finn's blaster to her head. Kira did not voice her worry that it was too simple, too easy. She ran behind Han and Finn as they went to find Finn's girl. Her body ached with every movement but she pushed past it. She needed to be strong.

Rey was spotted scaling a wall of the hangar; she had escaped on her own. They only needed to get down to her, but there was a large open space between them and her and a large number of storm troopers.


	13. Chapter 13

After they reached Rey, Kira was determined to find Kylo, refusing to return to the Falcon. Han observed that the Rebellion hadn't made progress. For all their firepower, the ships hadn't made any difference. Han suggested they help them out, set some charges while Kira looked for Kylo. She knew exactly where he was, though, she knew the moment they landed.

Han and Chewy split from Rey and Finn and Kira followed along at her own pace. Kylo was nearby, but she had exhausted herself earlier. She had lost a lot of blood and needed to lay down. She was beginning to doubt this plan and wanted to return to her son.

"Ben!" she heard Han's voice and hurried towards it. He had found Kylo.

By the time she caught up with them, Kylo stood midway on a bridge and Han stood in front of him. She couldn't see what was happening, but she sensed a struggled.

Kira watched in horror as Kylo cut down his own father, Han's body falling from the bridge. "Kylo!" she cried out from her spot safely before the bridge.

Kylo didn't believe it. That couldn't have been Kira's voice calling his name, but he looked up and his eyes locked with hers. She was so beautiful, slightly heavier, but just as beautiful. Before he could speak, pain ripped into his side. He shifted his gaze to see Chewbacca. God damn wookie! he thought. It was a betrayal he didn't see coming, but Han probably didn't see his death coming either. He killed him to be stronger in the darkside, but it didn't matter. He would never be as strong as he was with Kira, without her a piece was missing. One problem at a time, he had to remind himself. He returned his gaze to Kira. "You went to my family!" he growled, approaching her.

Kira recognized the darkness in him right away, but didn't feel afraid as he closed the distance between them. "I had nowhere to go!" she tried to explain.

As he reached her, Kylo realized she was no longer pregnant. "You had the kid," he breathed, the anger momentarily dissipated.

Kira nodded, trying not to cry, refusing to let herself believe that she had lost him.

Kylo saw her sadness and fearing he has lost her, the anger returned. "And what did you name him: Han, Luke?" he sneered.

"Ben," Kira whispered as she reached out to him. "I named him Ben."

Kylo embraced her, burying his face in his neck and inhaling her scent. Everything in that one moment was perfect: he held Kira, they had a son, and it was only them. But the sounds around him broke through. Shots were being fired. It wasn't safe. He whipped his head around to see Rey and Chewy along with FN-2187. His arm shot out and they were thrown backwards by the Force. He would finish them. "Go," he ordered Kira. "It's not safe. I need you to be safe."

"There's something I have to do first," he shook his head. "Go!"

"Not without you!" Kira shouted at him. She had already lost this argument once.

"You go back to Ben," he told her. "I'll find you."

Kira ran as she was told to do, back to the Millennium Falcon as she felt Starkiller Base crack beneath her. Chewbacca stood there, but no Finn or Rey. Tears were cascading down Kira's face with such ferocity she needed to rely on the Force to see where she was going. Finally at the ship, she collapsed on her knees at Chewbacca's feet. "I am so sorry!" she sobbed. She had failed. If she had called out to Kylo a second sooner, she could have saved Han. She could have saved him; now he may never come back to her. Snow seeped in through her pants adding shivers to the convulsing of her shoulders as the sobs racked her entire body.

Without a word, Chewbacca picks her up and carries her into the ship. He gets her a blanket and they wait in silence for Rey and Finn to return. It seemed like ages, the only comfort coming from the fact there was no jolt in the Force telling her Kylo had died. Perhaps little Ben would have a father. Eventually, though Rey did return, carrying an unconscious Finn.

The girl nearly dropped her friend. "What is she doing here?" she hissed when she saw Kira. "She's with him!"

Chewbacca growled, defending Kira, saying that she was family.

"You can't be serious!" Rey yelled. "She let Han die!"

"For a long time I had no one, then I had Kylo," Kira defended herself. "I am sorry that Han is dead, but Kylo is the father of my child. My bad for not killing him too!"

Rey grumbled and pushed past Kira towards the cockpit and Chewy followed; it was time to go home.

Kira remained curled up, wrapped in the blanket the wookie had given her for the flight home. Kylo hadn't come back to her. She knew he wasn't dead, but she had failed to bring him back. Sorrow engulfed her as she drifted off into sleep, dreaming of a family she feared she might never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this three years ago and it was actually meant to have a sequel.  
> Maybe one day I'll get around to it.


End file.
